paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Art Gallery
The Art Gallery is a heist contracted by Bain. It was released on the 24th of October 2014 as part of CrimeFest 2014 as a community level. It takes place on the exact same map, and has the exact same objectives as Framing Frame Day 1, with the exception that more paintings may be required than Framing Frame's 4. It is also the third heist to include the Pre-Planning feature, preceded by Hotline Miami and Big Bank respectively. Art Gallery is the fifth free heist released for PAYDAY 2. Objectives Stealth # Steal at least paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. # Escape. Loud # Get into the security room. # Override the system to open the paintings locks. ( seconds) Alternatively use the OVE9000 to saw open the bars. # Steal at least paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. # Escape. Pre-Planning Similarly to the Big Bank heist, the crew has to plan ahead by placing assets on either day. Unlike Big Bank, however, pre-planning is less central. As primary objectives have no variables (such as the vault cracking choice in The Big Bank), players can only place dead drops or backup. Dead drops such as Ammo or Doctor Bags are often situated in their usual Framing Frame locations. Walkthrough Art Gallery plays out the same way as Framing Frame Day 1, and thus the same rules apply. Every lobby has one camera located on a wall, it is advisable to take out the camera operator which will disable the cameras. Be aware that passing guards will notice a destroyed camera. A laser will spawn between two random lobbies. Lasers detects the crew and paintings passing through them even with an ECM deployed. Should stealth break at any given moment, metal bars will cover the paintings. The computer in the security room can be hacked in order to raise the bars allowing the paintings to be taken or an Enforcer can use the OVE9000 saw to cut the bars off. Security shutters will also close on the Halls A and E, sealing the crew inside until the police arrives on the scene and open them. Tips *You can draw nearby guards by triggering the hand drier (by crouching beneath it) in the restroom. *When going onto the roof it may be useful to open the skylights above the exhibits with the marked paintings to ease with repeated entrance. *You can throw the paintings through the small rectangular windows near the ceiling to safely place them on the roof to avoid running in and out too often. *Killing four guards may trigger a second shift to spawn and replace the four that are missing. Variations *There are two entryways instead of Framing Frame's default one. *The security room can spawn in either Hall A, Hall C, or Hall E. *On Normal difficulty there will be 6 guards, 7 on Hard and Very Hard, and 8 on higher difficulties. Mayhem+ Changes * All cameras are Titan cameras. The FBI Files The Capitol Art Gallery is one of DC’s leading galleries, hosting exhibitions ranging from 17th Century Swedish masterpieces to modern Singaporean pop-art. This burglary saw the disappearance of several modern masterpieces. Art crime has always been very lucrative. Theft, smuggling, and forgery have driven an insatiable black-market. Achievements Achievements= |-|Trivia= *'I Know What I Like' is from Art Gallery's briefing screen. *'The Turtle Always Wins' references the , a fable where the Tortoise wins a race against an overconfident hare. *'Van Gogh to Hell' is named after , a Dutch artist who worked during the 19th Century. Trivia * Art Gallery, both stand-alone and as part of Framing Frame, is the first non-Dentist heist to feature Pre-Planning. * Similar to Cook Off, this heist is a single-day variation of another heist. * It's never explained why the crew only steals "sold" paintings rather than all of them, as unlike Framing Frame, the crew does this heist solely for themselves rather than an interested buyer for those specific paintings. ru:Художественная Галерея Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Community items Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain